motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Mud Pluggers
Off-road racing provides hazards like mud and water which are best avoided by some vehicles. Mudpluggers aren't 'some vehicles', and aim right for them. Their oversized wheels and jacked up suspension lets them power past the opposition; they love to get stuck in and play in the dirt. :- Festival Card #115 Mud Pluggers are a vehicle class in the ''MotorStorm'' series. These vehicles will drive through mud and snow with ease and they are best suited to these thick patches of terrain. Due to their large size they are capable of wrecking anything smaller than Racing Trucks and can hold their own against Big Rigs or Monster Trucks. Some Mud Pluggers, especially those with high ground clearance, can run over smaller vehicles. Their top speed is inferior to faster vehicles, such as Rally Cars, due to their weight and acceleration, thus making it difficult for them to keep up with faster competitors unless there is a particularly muddy off-road section of the track, where larger vehicles such as Mud Pluggers, Big Rigs, and Monster Trucks have a much greater advantage than the lighter vehicles. Snow Pluggers :In preparation for the Arctic slopes and hard rocks, the mechanics retrofitted their down and dirty Mud Pluggers with thicker tires and reinforced suspension to handle the tundra and tougher battering they expected. An all-rounder for the frozen climates. :- Festival Card #119 In MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, Mud Plugger-type vehicles appear and are named Snow Pluggers. Their Festival Card describes how they are simply lightly modified Mud Pluggers. Stats MotorStorm *Acceleration: 4/10 *Speed: 4/10 *Durability: 6/10 *Traction: 10/10 *Manoeuvrability: 4/10 *All-Terrain: 10/10 *Damage Dealing: 6/10 MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Acceleration: 4/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Durability: 8/10 *Traction: 4/10 *Manoeuvrability: 4/10 *Terrain Handling: 10/10 MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Speed: 6/10 *Handling: 6/10 *Toughness: 8/10 List of Mud Pluggers *Atlas Chowhound *Atlas Jackhammer *Atlas Pacifier *Atlas Varjack *Jester BXL *Lunar-Tec Asylum *McQueen Adventure *Mirage Bastille *Mojave Berdino *Mojave Globetrotter *Mojave Slugger *Monarch Bulldog *Monarch Claymore *Monarch Drover *Patriot Bushwacker *Patriot Hoodcruze-R *Voodoo Anaconda Snow Pluggers *Atlas Peacemaker *Jester TK-XL *Lunar-Tec Foreman Resemblance Most Mud Pluggers are based on rock crawlers, challenge trucks and armoured military vehicles, as well as larger SUVs and pickup trucks. The majority are custom built for off-road driving. Trivia *In MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, Mud Pluggers are significantly faster than in the original MotorStorm. *Also in Pacific Rift, the player's Mud Plugger horn is that of the Dukes of Hazzard's Dixie Horn. In split-screen play, however, and when AIs honk the horn, a more typical horn sound plays. *Mud Pluggers are prone to rollovers when on two wheels due to their high centre of gravity. *The Monarch Claymore appears in concept art for Apocalypse, yet it does not appear in-game. *The exhaust note that Mud Pluggers emit in the original MotorStorm and MotorStorm: Apocalypse seems to resemble a diesel four cylinder engine. *In a small gameplay trailer for MotorStorm, the Mud Plugger seen in it emitted the same exact sound as a Racing Truck Gallery Monarch Claymore motorstorm apocalypse concept art.jpg|Note the Claymore underneath the sign Msa-sketch-mud-plugger.jpg|Concept art showing a vehicle similar to the Mojave Berdino motorstorm_005-large.jpg Patriot Bushwhacker(1).jpg MSPR.Beta(1).jpg Snowplugger.png Snowplug 1.jpg 20081104-t2s9j8aghqf8wsugub3xmes9ir.png MSPR_bladesr4noobs_182.jpg File:Mudplugger.jpg Category:Classes Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:DLC Category:Gameplay